dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulla
| Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 human |Date of birth=778 Age| |Date of death=| |Height=| |Weight=| | FamConnect = Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Tarble (uncle) Gure (aunt) Trunks (brother) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Future Trunks (brother, alternate timeline) Vegeta Jr.'s mother (granddaughter or grandniece) Vegeta Jr. (great grandson or great grandnephew) Cell (Modified clone of her father)}} is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. She makes her debut in "Buu's Reincarnation", the 290th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on January 24, 1996. Like Bulma and Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Bra). Biography Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both a Saiyan and human by blood. She is close friends with two other descendants of the Z Fighters, Marron, the daughter of Krillin and Android 18, and Pan, the daughter of Gohan and Videl. Of the three girls, Bulla is the most exertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan, who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in Dragon Ball GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Planet Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. Bulla is usually cheerful, eager to please, and is very fond of her father. Her father doesn't appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels it doesn't suit him, or taking her to go shopping. History Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu saga Bulla is first seen in the series at the age of nine, when she attends the 28th World Tournament with her mother at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Balls saga Bulla is first seen in Dragon Ball GT with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Goten go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Baby Goten and Baby Gohan. Her father Vegeta told her to go home so that he could fight Baby Goten and Gohan. Bulla is seen again under Baby's control with Baby Trunks, Baby Goten, Baby Gohan and Baby Vegeta. She was with Baby Trunks, Baby Goten and Baby Gohan when they gave Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 saga Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with her mother, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by android 17. They look out side and see the hole that leads from hell to earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that android 17 wants goku to go to hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku said he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother go to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with chichi pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black smoke dragon emerges from the dragon balls. 's house]] Other appearances Bulla makes an appearance in the ''Dragon Ball'' video game spin-off Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she appears and attests that she has come from the future, and says" I'll take shopping over training any day" she also say " i'm not sure if i understand but do your best" she does state that" her parents were so lame" She also makes an appearance as the mission describer in the GT saga of Infinite World. Bulla may be making an appearance in Dragon Ball Online, as a character with a similar appearance to Bulla is seen on the promotional art. Special abilities * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Hiromi Tsuru * Funimation dub: Pariksi Fakhri ** ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series: Brina Palencia * Latin American dub: Isabel Martiñón Trivia * As evidenced by the credits of Dragon Ball GT's finale, Bulla is taller than Marron. * She is the only one that Vegeta (father) will answer to. * A girl looking very similar to Bulla's GT appearance can be seen sitting in Gohan's class room in Wrath of the Dragon. * While being Vegeta's daughter, she bears little to no resemblance to him, and looks almost completely like Bulma. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Females Category:Human/ Saiyan Blood